This invention relates to a shutter typically to be installed on the outside of a window to shut out the light or sound, to obstruct the view or passage, or for like purposes. More specifically, the invention deals with the shutter of the type comprising a fixed outer frame and one or more panel assemblies or panelings mounted within the outer frame for relative horizontal movement. Still more specifically, the invention relates to the improved construction of these panel assemblies which are each composed of several prefabricated parts.
In the shutter of the type now under consideration, each panel assembly has customarily been made by joining panels of sheet iron or the like together by means of rivets or like fastening elements, at the expense of substantial time and labor. The panel assemblies so constructed, moreover, are not sufficiently durable partly because the rivets or the like in use inevitably rust with the lapse of time. As an additional disadvantage, the prior art panel assemblies as a whole are relatively heavy and are therefore not easily movable to their open or closed positions.